


"The Season's Of My Life"

by LadyK



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:13:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyK/pseuds/LadyK





	"The Season's Of My Life"

Usual Disclaimer: Just taking our friends out for a bit.. will put them back when Finish, No Profit to be made here!  
“The Seasons Of My Life”

Sitting back making himself comfortable, running his hand through his hair, swiping it across his Mustache,  
Then tugging on his ear….breathing in deeply…looking around the room…then exhaling!…..Ahhhhhh

The Seasons of My Life? He took a look around, at all the faces.. In the room…saying to himself:  
Galen…Ol’ boy….no complaints here…! There’ve been good days …? There’ve been bad days?  
But all in all… then his mind drifted back…., It all started many, many years ago……

I was born and raised in Baltimore…that would be Baltimore Maryland!… Good City. Born to a good family of modest means…grew up wanting to help people, animals… when I was old enough.. and out of school?… I went on to Medical School…Johns Hopkins!…Fine Medical training… then.., well…  
I began to feel the need to go where I could do more good…branch out? Go where I be more needed!  
So, I followed that urge….. And as many people did ..I headed West…. Stopped in a few towns along the way… then,…when folks started settling….along the prairie …I also made my Home…. Kansas!  
home became Kansas!.. A Small town Dodge City, Kansas A cow town ..it was rough ..Wild ,No Law  
Cattle Heards…running through it….Gun slingers…there was definitely a need for a Doctor….  
I made Real Good Friends here… No!.. Let me correct that….Great Family here…Why Matt ,Kitty,  
Sam, Festus, Chester…and so many others over the years… after I settled here in Dodge City…..

Before Long , the Government sent in a Marshal…In the beginning…there had been a few…couldn’t keep them…it was a Big Job for any man to be expected to take on..? Then Marshal Adam Stryker.. came on board.. Good Man…and with him a Young Deputy…Matt Dillon…, He was a Big Fella’ The two worked hand in hand… Marshal Stryker.., lasted a few years…but then ..when he had a personal issue…with the Death of his wife… and a accusation of Revenge …he was sent to prison…His Young Deputy, Matt Dillon  
became Marshal…This was a good move…Matt was a Good Man…Honest, Loyal, trustworthy, dedicated,  
He gave his all to Dodge City.. And to his BADGE! We became close…after all.. I was his Doctor.. and took care of him every time he was injured… There were always some Outlaw putting a bullet or a knife in him, It had to be his strength, size , youth.. and most of all determination.. that pulled him through…because, I sure know there were some times I questioned … even with my skills …how he made it? He talked to me often,.. I knew he hadn’t really had to many personal relationships…Oh sparatically  
..Then …One day…One miserable cold rainy day.. when the stage pulled in… descending from it…was  
The absolutely.. most Beautiful Young Woman… Red Hair, the Bluest eyes… Had I been twenty years younger…Smiling at the thought. It didn’t take a genius to know that when these two saw one another….  
Well that sparks…would… Ok.. Maybe not quite that fast.. being the stubborn lug he was…  
But I watch their relationship Blossom.. over the years…. It was really something else..? I never saw to people so connected… so in tuned… they knew one another so well…so much so they could almost finish  
The others sentences…Oh, they had their ups and downs…Boy did they! But underneath it all… those two would give their very lives for the other.. as well as for the folk here in Dodge! Which they have proven many times over…Oh, they thought they hid their relationship so well…? In Public they were discrete…  
But …They were “The Worst Best Kept Secret In Dodge” all the Citizens knew……  
Miss Kitty Russell was The Marshal’s Woman.. and that The Marshal was Miss Kitty Russell’s Man!  
And as for me…? To me these two Well…? I Love them like … The Son and Daughter I never had!  
Kitty watch me and help dig more bullets.. out of matt.. nurse him back to health.. she was basically , a nurse to me.. whenever I needed one ,besides running her own business ,The Long Branch Saloon.  
She could be as tough as Nails ,but then again.. she had a soft side ..she made a point of taking care of anyone who needed it… Louie, the town drunk… making sure he ate.. And stayed warm…making sure families who didn’t have …got enough.. whoever she could.. without anyone knowing.

Sam ..He was always a Loyal Man ..a Great Friend…would do anything for anyone. A Big Man with a Big Heart….Sam, He came to me first,.. Then Chester.. Matt’s First deputy…A Simple fella…Good hearted…  
He was like the brother Matt never had…sometimes glued to his side…oh,.. I teased him ..but it was all in fun… Then…

Festus’ came to me… Now there was a character…? Festus’ was a hill man…couldn’t read or write…  
Didn’t care to either! Would give his eye teeth for his friends….And probably much more for Kitty…  
She held a special place in the Hill man’s Heart!.. as he did in hers. It was difficult…after Samantha died  
She was the first woman I let myself get close enough to, … to think about Marriage? Then when the virus  
… that was it…I just surrendered myself to being available to my patience… and My friends…  
And I am…. They come to me one by one…. As they need…..were almost all here…When Kitty came to me…My heart was breaking…… She was so broken,… I wanted to make it all right for her…!  
I held her,…. we cried together Then we decided we’d wait together…So , With My Arms tightly.. around  
Her shoulders… with her head resting on my shoulder… Were all here now …Waiting for Matt…  
I promised her I will wait with her for as long as it takes…? We all did….

 

Suddenly,…Two Large Hand were a top the Batwing Doors,…. And when I looked up….There in the doorway…filling it completely…. Was the man I held in regard as My Son at Heart…I nudged Kitty…  
She stood ..walked to the middle of the room… “Hello Cowboy” we’ve all been waiting for you!  
Welcome Home!  
4 June,18??  
4 June2011

 

So, as I was saying…a Man can’t ask for a fuller ,more fulfilled …life!…Better, more Loving Friends  
No, Make that Loving Family.. then I Dr. Galen Adams… Found ..when I choose to make my journey  
West and settle in a Place.. called Dodge City Kansas. And, To Fulfill all “The Seasons Of My Life”

 

Fini


End file.
